The Curious Visit
by The Mocking J
Summary: Lady Dahlia wants to visit Flora in London.
**[[** ** _I promised SamCyberCat a fic about Flora visiting St. Mystere for Christmas, but as it's been three months since then, we're focusing on another holiday… The St. Mystere citizens taking a holiday to London._**

 **Spoilers:** ** _For Curious Village and Pandora's Box._**

 **Set:** ** _After the above._** **]]**

* * *

 **The Curious Visit**

Lady Dahlia pursed her lips as she peered at Flora's letter. Since she had left for London, Flora was keen to keep in touch with everyone in St. Mystere. She would write to the villagers, often individually, and they would send her puzzles, news, and gifts in return. Granny Riddleton and Stachenscarfen would deliver the post whenever they passed through town. The villagers were always eager to hear of Flora's new life with Professor Layton.

In her latest letter Flora described how she followed the professor and his apprentice aboard the legendary Molentary Express. This made Dahlia raise an eyebrow, but she smiled when Flora said she befriended a little dog. (Flora promised Claudia was still her favourite pet.) Dahlia enjoyed reading about her visit to the quaint village of Dropstone… but then, Flora revealed she was kidnapped and replaced by villain in disguise. Professor Layton didn't even notice her absence until they reached the next town. Dahlia couldn't believe it.

 _"_ _Matthew!"_

He pattered into the parlour at her call. "My lady! Is everything all right?"

"This is _outrageous!_ " Claudia leapt off Dahlia's lap as she surged to her feet. "I entrusted Hershel Layton with Flora's care, but he has been neglecting her."

"S-surely that's impossible! You've said so yourself, Professor Layton is a gentleman of the highest calibre—"

She thrust Flora's letter in his face. " _Gentlemen_ do not ignore the needs of a young lady." Dahlia folded her arms and declared, "I will not let this go unpunished. Matthew, make immediate arrangements for me to travel to London. I must see Flora in person, and I'm going to give that professor a piece of my mind."

Matthew peeked out from behind the piece of paper. "W-wouldn't you p-prefer for one of the staff to go in your place?"

"No, but I suppose I will require a small entourage."

This 'entourage' consisted of Claudia, Matthew, Ramon, Ingrid… and Simon, much to Dahlia's displeasure. She wouldn't have minded if Simon simply wanted to visit Flora, but he seemed more interested in the big city.

"Isn't Gordon able to join us?" Ingrid inquired as they crossed the drawbridge.

Simon snorted. "He thought the trip would put a dent in his bank account."

"His account doesn't extend beyond St Mystere," Matthew mumbled. "Bruno made certain of that." Ramon chuckled.

Ingrid checked, "Is Bruno alright with us leaving? You know how much he worries. Bless his heart."

"It isn't his decision to make," Dahlia said, looking up and down the road outside of the village. "Now, where is our chauffeur—?"

She was cut off by a honking horn and a holler. _"Cooee!"_

The robots gaped as Granny Riddleton pulled up in a purple floral minivan. She rolled down the window and poked her grinning face out. "Pile in the back, everyone! There's plenty of space. Just push any stray puzzles aside."

Dahlia's lip curled at the sight of the hideous van. She rounded on her butler. "Honestly, Matthew! You were supposed to order the finest transport London has to offer."

"No need to maul poor Matthew," Riddleton tsked. "I foresaw you would need a ride, so it's fortunate I turned up in the nick of time." She counted them all. "We're just missing one passenger—"

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Little Lucy ran out of the village with a backpack bouncing on her shoulders. Bruno was chasing after her.

Dahlia gasped and demanded, "How fast is this vehicle?"

Riddleton winked. "Faster than a bee on a honey high."

"That will do. Get inside, all of you."

"Bye, Bruno!" Ingrid waved as Ramon and Simon hauled her into the van. Lucy jumped in after them.

Matthew stammered, "M-Madam, let's not be too hasty—" Dahlia shoved him in and slammed the door.

"I'll drop them home later!" Granny Riddleton called as she drove off. Seething, Bruno threw off his cap and stomped on it.

Dahlia smirked from the window. She gave the caretaker a sly wave before turning her attention to Lucy. "Who gave _you_ permission to accompany us, young lady?"

"My grandfather," Lucy answered. "He gave me some pocket money to spend in London, but I just want to say hi to Flora."

"How can we be sure the little stowaway isn't telling lies?" Simon sneered. Ramon hummed suspiciously.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Ingrid chided. "You know how close she is to Flora, as her grandfather was to Master Reinhold." Lucy stuck her tongue out at Simon.

"Why you _bratty—!"_

"That's enough, Simon," Dahlia said, settling into her seat. Claudia curled up on her legs. "At least _she_ is coming for Flora's sake."

" _She_ started it!"

"Don't make me turn this thing around," Granny Riddleton shouted over her shoulder. She grinned at herself in the dashboard mirror, decorated with jigsaw puzzle pieces. "I've always wanted to say that. Now, how about some tunes?" She fiddled with the ancient radio and bobbed her head to the song that came blasting out. "Ooh, _Mysterious Flower!_ I love this one!"

Dahlia sighed deeply through her nose. It was going to be a long and tiresome journey.

* * *

After three hours of awful music, arguments between Simon and Lucy, Ramon's unhelpful giggling, Matthew's whining and Claudia's constant throwing up, they arrived in London.

As she exited the minivan, Dahlia wiped her dress with Ingrid's handkerchief. Poor Claudia hadn't enjoyed the ride at all. (It was all due to Riddleton's boisterous driving.) Dahlia looked longingly up and down the street of boutiques. She would have liked to make herself more presentable for Flora…

Granny Riddleton hooted, "I've got puzzles to find and people to meet, so I'll be on my way. Old Stachen should be here soon to take you to Gressenheller University. Just sit tight. _Ta-ta for now!"_

"H-hold on a moment—!" Matthew cried out, but Granny Riddleton had driven off. "She just l-l- _left us_!"

"Since we have some time, I'm going to purchase a new dress." Dahlia pointed to the boutiques. "Matthew, keep an eye on Claudia. All of you are to remain here until I return. Understand?" Ignoring Matthew's complaints, she entered the nearest clothes shop.

"Good afternoon, Miss," the pink-haired lady behind the counter greeted her. "How can I help you?"

 _At least they provide polite service in London,_ Dahlia mused. She ordered the shopkeeper, "Bring me your finest choice of dresses."

"Right away, Miss."

The shopkeeper showed her an elegant selection of gowns. Dahlia wanted to try on every single one, but she supposed she couldn't keep her entourage waiting. She chose a flowing lilac dress for herself and an adorable pink one for Flora. However, the shopkeeper wouldn't accept her money.

The woman stared at the curious gold coins Dahlia had given her. "I've travelled all over the world, but I've never seen coins like this. Where are you from?"

"How dare you! That is authentic Reinhold treasure. It should more be than enough."

"Unless you can provide me with proper currency, I can't let you take those dresses."

Dahlia stormed out of the shop, wearing her stained dress once again. "The nerve of some people," she huffed as she joined Ingrid, stood patiently on the pavement. Dahlia expected Simon to make a snarky comment. When he did not, she glanced around. She gritted her teeth. "Ingrid, where are the others?"

Ingrid believed Lucy had nipped into the bakery across the road. Sure enough, Dahlia caught Lucy chatting to the baker and his wife.

"…visiting my friend in London. My name's Lucy." Lucy gazed at the baker's wife's gigantic belly. "Are you going to have a baby—?"

" _Lucy!"_ Dahlia grabbed her by the ear. "You're not supposed to wander off! What would your grandfather say?"

The baker gasped, "Oh, you shouldn't scare your grandmother like that."

Dahlia refrained from correcting him. "I apologise for Lucy's abruptness. We'll be on our way now."

"It were nice to meet you," the baker's wife chortled.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Baker!" Lucy chimed.

Dahlia dragged the girl back to Ingrid's side. " _Don't move._ I need to find my baby..."

"You mean Claudia?" said Lucy. "He ran towards the market stalls. Matthew went after him—"

Dahlia was already rushing down the road, where there was a row of street vendors. She spotted Claudia munching on a fish next to a mutilated fish stall. Meanwhile, Matthew was apologising to a furious fishmonger. Dahlia scooped up Claudia, pushed past Matthew and handed the fishmonger ten gold coins in compensation. She and Matthew hurried away as the fishmonger scratched his head.

Dahlia hugged Claudia close and hissed to Matthew, "I cannot believe you let Claudia escape when he is unwell!"

"F-forgive me, Madam. It's just—"

"I expect better of you, Matthew."

"And I expected better of you _,_ Lady Dahlia."

Horrified, she turned to her butler. He had just answered back— to _her_. She growled, "Explain."

Although he was still quivering, Matthew raised his head and his tone of voice. "It isn't m-my fault that Claudia nearly got lost. He isn't accustomed to the city– none of us are. It was a rash decision on your behalf to come here. We should have consulted Bruno b-beforehand—" He froze as Dahlia lifted her hand and rested it on his shoulder.

"You're right, I should have consulted Bruno." She rested her chin on Claudia's soft head. "But I feared he would prevent me from seeing Flora again. That he might even erase my memories…" These were the dreams of a daughter she had never had. In reality, Flora had never been fond of her, and Dahlia hadn't objected when she moved to the tower. Only when Flora left did Dahlia start to imagine. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to spoil, to treasure?

Matthew patted her back. "Bruno would never do such a thing. I give you my word, Madam. Now, we really must l-locate Simon and Ramon."

They found the two hooky players in a nearby pub. Neither of them had tried to consume alcohol— thank goodness— but they had been gambling.

Ramon said, "Never fear, we've been most affluent in our earnings. Ahoo hoo hoo!" Simon snickered, hugging his pile of human money.

Dahlia purred, "How fortunate. This should cover the cost of Flora's gift and my new dress."

When they regrouped with Ingrid and Lucy, they saw Stachenscarfen had finally turned up.

"About time, keh," Stachen grunted. He led the six of them to Gressenheller, grumbling about 'that scatter-brained granny'.

Professor Layton could barely keep a straight face as they filed into his office. "Lady Dahlia, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Dahlia whipped out Flora's letter, ready to give the professor a stern-talking to. However, Matthew caught her eye, and she simply huffed, "We have come all of this way to see Flora. Do you know where she is?"

Apparently, she was still at school. Layton contacted her on her mobile— a portable telephone— and asked her to stop by his office on her way home.

"I can't believe you're here!" Flora rushed in to hug Lucy, then Ingrid and Matthew. Simon wasn't one for hugs, but he ruffled her hair. Ramon passed her the present with a bow. She unwrapped it, gasped and held the dress against her body. "Oh, isn't it lovely?"

"It really suits you," Layton supplied.

"Lady Dahlia chose it herself," Matthew said.

Dahlia was shocked when Flora came to embrace her, smothering Claudia between them. She glanced helplessly from Matthew to Layton, who was smiling. After a minute, she held Flora close and whispered, "You're welcome, my child."


End file.
